


Slighted Sensuality

by flickawhip



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Calpurnia receives a gift...





	Slighted Sensuality

Servilia had long been sleeping with Calpurnia’s husband. She had always thought she would stand no chance with the man’s wife, although she could not deny she wanted her chance at the woman. Calpurnia’s husband had died, slain, and she had made a point to stay in Rome. 

Servilia had sent both her son and her friends to safety, pretending she had been forced to stay, although she had been intending to do so all the time. She had smiled to find Rome deserted, making her plans. She was undressed in moments having seen her son from her side, choosing her more seductive dress, making her way through the deserted streets to find Calpurnia. 

She had found Calpurnia alone and she had smiled, moving to settle beside the woman. Calpurnia had looked at her as if she would deny her the chance, but, when Servilia had taken the other woman’s hand she had noted Calpurnia’s breath catching. 

The kiss she pressed to Calpurnia’s hand was followed, slowly, by Servilia guiding Calpurnia’s hand between her thighs, her breath catching even as she leant to kiss Calpurnia, her voice soft but slightly shaky.

“I would give you myself... as payment for past pains...”

Calpurnia had swallowed, then, moving to remove her hand from Sevilia’s thighs she had risen, drawing Servilia up and leading her to the bedroom, ordering the remaining slaves away before stripping the woman’s clothes from her, her own following even as she moved to push Servilia to the bed, moving over the woman and claiming her lips, her hands pushing Servilia’s legs open wider, her voice roughly husky.

“You belong to me.”

She had moved to push three fingers into the other woman, smirking slightly at Servilia’s strangled moan, enjoying the way Servilia bucked to her. She was soon setting a pace and she moved to up her pace until Servilia cried out and came apart, smiling when the woman’s breathing caught in her throat. 

“Now... what were you planning to do earlier?”


End file.
